La magia de la vida
by yuzuki02
Summary: Dijo suavemente –Hubo un tiempo en que...la Navidad era linda. ONESHOT, dejen reviews please


_Trama:_ S No se como se me ocurrió, pero es de una chica que esta teniendo muchos problemas y esta sola el día de Navidad en una plaza. En eso, llega Envy (XD) también solo el día de Navidad, y bua.. Es bastante emotivo.

_Género:_ Drama. Y un poquitín de Romance al final Solo un poco.

Bueno, aquí va. Que lo disfruten !

**La magia de la vida.**

Me hamaqué hacia adelante y hacia atrás repetidas veces, con mis pies apoyados flojamente sobre el suelo.

Día terrible, vida terrible... Todo me parecía terrible en esos momentos. Todo. Todo estaba arruinado para mi, estaba muy deprimida.

¿Vieron cuando uno no da más, cuando tuviste un día pésimo que da ganas de suicidarse? Bueno, multiplíquenlo por cien.

Así me sentía.

En eso, un muchacho de unos 17 años apareció en la plaza. Su cabello, largo, sedoso, y de un tono verdoso, caía hasta su bien formada espalda.

Me enderecé.

Las últimas luces del Sol seguían vivas, pero ya se asomaban algunas estrellas.

El chico vestía de una forma muy rara, todo de negro, y una pollera pantalón. Quizás, en circunstancias normales, esto último me hubiese asustado, pero me llamó la atención en ese momento, en cambio.

Tenía una expresión muy rara de definir en su rostro, muy rara. Era vacía, pero bastante expresiva. Definitivamente estaba cansado, triste, deprimido, frustrado... Se me ocurren miles de adjetivos.

Iba sin zapatos, zapatillas, o lo que sea. Estaba desabrigado, pero no parecía tener frío.

El chico no se percató de mi presencia. Solo caminó por la placita, y yo lo observé hacerlo.

Cuando llegó hasta donde estaba y me vio, se llevó automáticamente su mano a su muslo izquierdo. Hizo como si se rascara, y luego quitó su mano, desocultando nada.

Nos miramos solo unos instantes. Sus ojos eran hermosos.

Quitó su vista de encima mío y se sentó en la hamaca que tenía al lado. Reitero que sí me llamó la atención el hecho de que con tanto frío no llevara más ropa puesta. Tal vez era un vagabundo, pensé. No lo parecía.

Se sentía extraño saber que probablemente tenía tantos problemas como yo (digamos que alguien cualquiera no pasa la noche de Navidad solo, en una plaza...).

-Hola- le dije, sin pensarlo.

Él tan solo me miró de reojo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, hoy?- pregunté, conciente de que sonaba muy entrometida.

-¿Qué haces TÚ aquí, hoy?- devolvió con voz amarga.

-Pues...- murmuré –No valdría la pena estar en mi casa.

-Lo mismo digo.

Su voz sonaba demasiado resentida y melancólica como para que trate de explicarlo.

-¿No tienes frío?- interrogué, mirándolo intrigada.

-No,- contestó cortante –nunca siento frío.

-Tienes suerte- sonreí.

-¿Te parece?

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció.

-Perdón si te ofendí- me disculpé en voz bajita. Eso parecía que había hecho.

-Está bien.

-¿Seguro que no quieres mi campera?- me ofrecí, enternecida por la mirada de su rostro. Y a demás, ya estaba casi completamente oscuro, y el frío se levantaba con rapidez.

-Sí, estoy seguro- suspiró, y se dignó a mirarme por primera vez. -¿Por qué rayos me hablas?

-No tengo nadie más con quien hablar- fue mi respuesta.

-¿Y tus padres?- insistió, sonando desinteresado.

-Divorciándose.

Giró su cabeza para verme una vez más.

-Perdón- se disculpó. Esa no se la había visto venir.

-No hay problema, creo que ya lo superé- disimulé mi tristeza.

Verán, mis padres habían tenido la maravillosa idea de divorciarse una semana antes de Navidad...

-¿Entonces que haces aquí?- devolvió, rebuscado.

Abrí mi boca para contestarle pero, obviamente, no había excusas, así que volví a cerrarla.

-¿Y TUS padres y amigos?- traté de cambiar de tema.

-Mis padres, desgraciados y muertos- dijo con odio.

Mi sangre se heló.

-¿Y tus amigos?

-Prefiero no mencionarlos...

-Sí, yo tampoco- expliqué –Los míos decidieron que era mala persona y simplemente dejaron de hablarme. Todo al mismo tiempo que mis papas se peleaban a los gritos en la cocina.

-Hn.

El nudo en mi garganta y estómago que tenía desde esa tarde se agrandaba cada vez más. Tenía muchísimas ganas de contarle todo a mi nuevo acompañante, pero realmente no parecía importarle.

-Oye¿de veras no tienes frío?- insistí por tercera vez, tiritando.

-No, nunca tengo frío- dijo de forma impaciente.

-¿Cómo puede ser?

-Estoy muerto.

Tardé en entender que era solo un chiste cínico, y largué una risita. Él me miró inexpresivo.

-Creo que sé de lo que hablas- afirmé.

El muchacho se sonrió ligeramente.

-Este año Navidad se siente feo- susurré luego de unos instantes en silencio, mirando las estrellas del cielo ahora totalmente oscuro y bastante nublado.

-Siempre se siente feo...

-¿Lo dices en serio?

Meditó antes de contestarme.

-No- dijo suavemente –Hubo un tiempo en que...la Navidad era linda.

-Suena a tiempos lejanos- comenté, mirando el suelo.

-Son tiempos lejanos,- prosiguió –que solo existen en mi memoria.

Era un tipo raro, eh.

-¿Y qué hacía que la Navidad fuera linda en esos tiempos?- pregunté, comenzando a hamacarme, para ver si le nudo de mi garganta se deshacía.

-La familia, el hogar...- respondió, como quien no quiere saber nada del tema –Qué se yo. La magia de la vida, supongo.

-Y...- pausé unos instantes -¿Ya no hay más magia?

-No hay ni familia ni hogar, así que no.- dijo con simpleza –Ya no hay magia.

-Bueno, mi magia desapareció también- sonreí amargamente.

-No te creo.

-Mis padres se separaran a los gritos y pasaré mis ratos sola hasta que mis amigos maduren- dije con la voz quebrada. No había sido mi intención sonar así de dramática. –No hay nada más que basura en mi vida...

-Nada es un final, excepto la muerte- contradijo –Y lo que algunos consideran basura, otros lo consideran un tesoro¿sabías?

Sonará muy "cliché", pero fue una de las lecciones de vida más importantes que me dieron hasta ahora. Y eso que ya había escuchado esa frase.

-Tú qué sabes...- dije, completamente enojada, pero no con él.

-Sé que estoy muerto, y que tú, que estas viva, no lo aprovechas- protestó. Su voz seguía en el mismo tono que desde el principio de la conversación.

-Deja de decir que estas muerto- pedí –Me asusta pensar a qué te refieres.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante minutos, en los cuales sentí que mi cariño hacia él crecía enormemente.

-Deberías regresar a tu casa- aconsejó –Tus papas deben estar preocupados.

-Deben estar discutiendo.

-Discutiendo la mejor forma de divorciarse sin lastimarte- corrigió dándome una mirada significativa.

-Ya es tarde- me rehusé a pensar que tenía razón –Ya estoy lastimada.

-Uno siempre sale lastimado. Las cosas simplemente son así.- miró hacia el infinito –Nos guste o no, la vida sigue gracias a las lastimaduras.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque gracias a ellas uno se preocupa por sobrevivir al dolor. Si no, ni siquiera nos daríamos cuenta de que estamos sobreviviendo.

Asombrosa teoría, debía admitirlo.

-Pero- comencé a lloriquear -¿cómo hago¿Cómo se supone que debo hacer para sobrevivir a tanto dolor¿Cómo...se...aguantan las ganas de matarse y dejar de sufrir?

-Con la muerte se va el dolor, pero las cicatrices siguen en nuestros cuerpos- murmuró –Que nunca se te ocurra siquiera PENSAR en quitarte la vida. Solo te traería una cicatriz más.

-Es que tengo miedo de saber que el matrimonio de mis padres se acaba, al igual que mi amistad con mis mejores amigas...

-Nada es un final, excepto la muerte- repitió –Y la muerte debe llegar a su debido tiempo.

Al terminar de decir esta oración, su rostro se contorsionó en una expresión de dolor.

-¿Qué ocurre?- interrogué, preocupada.

-Escucha,- soltó –no morí en mi debido momento y las cosas solo empeoraron. Así que no seas idiota y espera a que las cosas malas lleguen por su cuenta, no las busques. Busca a tu familia y a tu hogar.

-¿Cómo hago eso?- exclamé, dejando un rastro de vapor blanco en el aire -¿Cómo lo hago si siento que el único en este mundo que me entiende es alguien que acabo de conocer en una plaza?

-Hagamos algo, entonces, así estaremos los dos felices- me comentó, levantándose y calvando su vista en la mía. Sus ojos llorosos resaltaban en comparación con su pálida piel y la sonrisa triste que había en su rostro.

Me quedé sentada en la hamaca, con unas lágrimas solitarias recorriendo mi rostro.

-Vuelve a tu casa y aguanta el divorcio de tus padres- dijo con los puños apretados –Espera a que tus amigos maduren. Gradúate con honores, enamórate, forma una familia...- calló un segundo –Has todo esto con mi presencia en tu memoria. Hazlo por mí. M-muéstrame... Muéstrame la magia que nunca volveré a ver.

Me levanté.

-No hables como si fueras a cometer suicidio...- murmuré.

-Mi situación es aún peor- negó con su cabeza deprimentemente –Yo ya estoy muerto.

Me acerqué lentamente y le levante el rostro con una mano. Su piel era fría.

-Estás más vivo que muchas de las personas que conozco- le sonreí, agradecida a más no poder.

No sé muy bien qué fue lo que me hizo enamorarme de una persona que recién conocía, pero eso fue lo que sucedió. Lo amé.

Incliné mi rostro hacia el suyo y lo besé en los labios, solo unos roces.

Al separarnos, la inexpresión de su rostro me aturdió.

Fue como si me hubieran dado un pellizquito en el rostro, y otro, y otro.

Miré hacia el cielo.

Nevaba. No pude evitar sonreír.

Bajé mi vista hacia el extraño, que sentía como un amor de toda la vida, y lo vi comenzar a alejarse.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?- exclamé. Él ya estaba saliendo de la plaza.

-Sí- respondió, aún caminando y claramente diciéndome que NO nos veríamos de nuevo -¿No me dijiste que podía vivir la magia a través de ti?

**FIN!**

Espero que les haya gustadoo! Dejen reviews, please!


End file.
